1906timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
1960s
1960: 1 March: As a joint effort, Cuba, Haiti and the Dominican Republic sent ambassadors to Mexico and begin talks to join the Coalition. 18 June: A protest outside the White House prompted the government to ban all protests in the capital. 1962: 13 March: The U.S. underground began to attack government installations throughout the country. 1963: 19 Feburary: Cuba, Haiti and the Dominican Republic join the Central American Coalition. 28 May: The 1st jet fighter, Harlequin, is built from the research developed in the 1948 Cirrus project. 4 October. The Commonwealth sends up the first artificial satellite on the Lucan rocket. 1965: 19 April: Civil unrest all over the United States increases due to the multiple civil rights violations as hundreds of riots start off. 1 May: The U.S. government puts down the threat of a second revolution with the army. This course of action provokes sever protest from Commonwealth Alliance, the Central American Coalition, Brazil and Russia. 19 May: Commonwealth Space Federation is founded. Its headquarters is situation in Bonn. 29 May: U.S. spies were discovered by the Coalition and arrested. The U.S. disavowed all knowledge of them. 30 September: 5 ships from the US navy are spotted violating Coalition waters and aircraft are spotted breaking airspace. 1 October: The Coalition ambassador issued a warning to the U.S. Government to stop the incursions into Coalition territory or risk a war. 1966: 19 Janurary: Coalition territory in the Gulf of Mexico is breached by US aircraft. They are picked up by tracking station A-938. The aircraft returned to US airspace upon being challenged. The commanding officer sent a communication to Central Command in Xalapa in Mexico informing them of the incident. 23 Janurary: The Coalition felt their interests to be threatened and the Coalition President issues a statement to the U.S. ambassador that if any more incursions into their territory occured will be seen as an act of highten agression and the craft will be fired upon without warning. 25 June: Kreig AG is bought by BF-Messerschmitt AG & becomes Messerschmitt-Kreig AG 1967: 1 July: The USS Cole and USS Bull Run open fire on the CS Veracruz, when they are both discovered in Coalition territory 34 nautical miles off the coast of Mexico, the Veracruz suffers major damage and 368 men are killed. 2 July: The attack on the CS Veracruz is seen as an act of war and the member states of the Central American Coalition officially declare war on the United States of America at 10:34 GMT. The Pan-Americas war had begun. 4 July: Coalition soldiers cross the U.S. boarder into California, Arizona, New Mexico and Texas, while soldiers from Cuba, Haiti and the Dominican Republic land on the south Florida coast. Marines from the Dominican Republic land on the north and west coast of Puerto Rico. 19 July: During the Battle of San Juan Captain William Calley executed 300 Coaliton prisoners. 24 August: The US looses the island of Puerto Rico to the Coalition. The highest ranking officer left alive, Captain Lane Calley, surrenders and the garrison is turned into a POW camp. Captain Calley’s actions during the battle of San Juan are remembered by Colonel Manuel Zelaya and he is arrested for war crimes and transported to Mexico Ciy to be tried for war crimes. 23 August: The Commonwealth Alliance launches the first man made satellite into space. 23 September: The Spitfire is decommissioned after 31 years. 1969: 23 March: During his trial, which was broadcasted on the TV and radio and heavily covered in the papers in both the US as well as the Coalition, Captain Calley states he was "obeying orders" 42 times. His defence attoney, supplied by the Oficina de Procesamientos Públicosor, the OPP (office of public prosecutions), provides proof of the order, but the prosecution states he was still free to ignore that order. 25 March: The trial of Captain Calley ends with a unanimous verdic of guilty. He was sentenced to death for war crimes. 27 March: Captain William Laws Calley is hung for war crimes at 10:04 am in Mexico State penitentiary. 23 June: The Confederation launches its first man into space, piloted by Captain Steven Henshaw. 15 August: The Confederations Ministry of Eugenics is reformed into the Directorate of Race and Genetic profiling. 12 August: A delegation from the U.S. travels to Hawaii for negotiation into a treaty with the Confederation. 1970: 9 March: The US has lost all of Florida and west Texas, but has managed to hold off the Coalition from gaining anymore ground after their defect at the Battle of Tallahassee. The speed of the Coalitions advance has taken the United States by Surprise. 17 June: Anglo-Persian Oil Company goes through a restructuring and rebrands itself as APOC and begins to diversify into other areas, including: *Chemcial manufacture *Mining *Nuclear power *Air & Shipping *Industrial Lubrincant *Liquified natural gas trading and transporting During this restructuring phase of the company several important departments become divisons: *APOC Corporate *APOC Engineering *APOC Research *APOC Exploration *APOC Transportation *APOC Chemicals *APOC Natural Gas *APOC Mining *APOC Diesel APOC also aquires: *Highridge Petrolium Company, based in Québec, *Jersey Standard Oil, based in the Jersey City, *Petróleo de Venezuela, (Venezuela Petrolium), based in Caracas *Aceite de la Coalición (Coalition oil), based in Guatemala City. These new acquisitions become wholly owned subsidiaries of APOC. 29 Novermber: The Hawaiian conference ends with a treaty of trade and security and another none aggression pact between the USA and the Confederation. However when approached by the Coalition Ambassidor to the Confederation, Manuel Juan Calderon, the Confederation clearly states that they will not intervene in the war, as stated in the treaty.